El retorno de Light como shinigami
by juliet36
Summary: Dos años después de la muerte de Kira, Near tiene un nuevo caso entre manos. Tras la desaparición del Death Note que custodiaba, parece que Kira ha vuelto a las andadas. Todas las pistas apuntan a la familia de Emma, una estudiante inglesa de 18 años. Sin embargo, ¿Podrá existir alguna razón por la que Kira merezca ser perdonada por Near? ¿Quizá... algo que le dice su corazón?
1. Chapter 1

El shinigami se alejó de la cueva donde, el que había sido su compañero, residía. Lo había encontrado sombrío y demacrado. Diferente a sus recuerdos. Aquellos recuerdos pertenecían a los días en los que todavía estaba vivo. Había ido a ver a Ryuk con la esperanza de sentir algo dentro de sí mismo. Odio… añoranza… lo que fuese. Sin embargo ya nada alteraba su corazón. No necesitaba escuchar el final del relato de Ryuk sobre sus días en el mundo humano, porque sabía cómo acababa. El humano moriría. El humano siempre moría.

El shinigami, que en sus tiempos de vida había respondido al nombre de Light, se encaminó hacia la salida de aquel mundo. El portal, la brecha que lo comunicaba con los otros. Hacía tiempo había dejado en el mundo humano algo importante. Un cuaderno.

Light acarició con sus dedos el cuaderno que él mismo poseía en su cinturón. Un cuaderno que había sido específicamente creado para él. Sin embargo en el mundo humano todavía latía la presencia de otro cuaderno. Otro que un día le arrebataron. Y él no buscaba venganza. Tan solo quería divertirse…

* * *

Near depositó cuidadosamente la última carta en la pirámide de diez pisos, era un as de corazones, pero con el mínimo roce, la montaña entera se vino abajo antes de que la última carta estuviese siquiera colocada. El chico miró indiferentemente el revoltijo de cartas del suelo durante unos segundos. Después enrolló uno de sus cabellos en su dedo índice, lo estiró suavemente, y se dirigió hacia su ordenador con pasos lentos y acompasados.

El chico recordó a Mello. Si él hubiese estado allí, habría comenzado a gritarle, molesto. Recordó como solía ponerle furioso su indiferencia y continua tranquilidad. Para Mello la estructura de sus planes había de ser perfecta, tanto como la de la pirámide de cartas, sin un solo fallo. Para Mello volver a comenzar a construirla era inadmisible, las cosas tenían que salir bien a la primera. Recordó cómo una vez lo había llamado hielo seco por ser tan inexpresivo. Sin embargo, Near jamás lo había comprendido. Para él, si una cosa salía mal, tan solo había que comenzarla de nuevo. Si uno de sus trenes de plástico descarrilaba, tan solo había que devolverlo a la vía. Perder los estribos por ello no solucionaba nada.

"Hay situaciones que jamás puedes arreglar si salen mal, Near" Recordó como una noche le había susurrado el chico. "O si no, mira a L." L. … L. había muerto por un fallo en la estructura de su plan. Mello también había muerto. Pero Mello sabía que su misión estaba abocada al desastre. En el fondo Near también lo sabía, solo que se había negado a pensar en ello hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Near dio un largo suspiro. No era el momento de ponerse triste por ello. El cuerpo de Mello ya reposaba bajo tierra dos largos años. Nada de lo que hiciese iba a devolverlo a la vida, ni siquiera llorar, por lo que sería un gasto inútil de energía y concentración. Además… Kira, Light Yagami, también estaba muerto, por lo que su muerte no fue en vano. Sin embargo… ojalá pudiese mirar a su antiguo amigo a los ojos de nuevo.

En ese momento un suave pitido le indicó que un correo urgente había llegado a su equipo. Near alargó su brazo hasta el ratón y cliqueó en él. A continuación la pantalla se puso en blanco y una voz inundó la sala. Era la del comandante Lexter, su ayudante más cercano.

"Near… tenemos un grave problema." El chico se mantuvo tranquilo, al fin y al cabo tan solo se trataba de eso. Un problema. Para él todos los problemas tenían una solución lógica.

"¿De qué se trata comandante Lexter?"

"Es el Death Note… parece haberse pulverizado de repente… ha desaparecido." Near no pudo evitar ensanchar los ojos con sorpresa… ¿Cómo había podido pasar algo así? Las cosas no desaparecen en la nada. Algo tenía que haber pasado con ese cuaderno… ¿Y si…? No, no era posible, pero… ¿Y si Kira estaba de vuelta? ¿Acaso los shinigami habían regresado? Near miró a la blanca pantalla del ordenador por unos segundos, después respondió con una voz tranquila y sin un solo matiz de sorpresa u nervios.

"Comandante Lexter… póngase en contacto con Giovanni y Linder, dígale que los necesitamos, la SPK vuelve a estar en activo"

* * *

Emma caminaba tranquilamente bajo el calor del asfixiante sol de verano con sus auriculares puestos. Era un día caluroso en Inglaterra, y a pesar de que su grupo favorito era Green Day, la voz de Billie Joe Armstrong no lograba mejorar su humor. La chica deseaba llegar a casa cuanto antes y resguardarse del infierno. La idea de vivir en el frigorífico de su cocina se le hacía atractiva… ¿Por qué el calor la cansaba tanto?

En cuanto Emma terminó de girar la cerradura de su casa y la puerta se entreabrió, el olor de la comida quemada llegó hasta sus fosas nasales. ¿Acaso Luke se había olvidado de sacarla del horno? Era extraño…

"¡¿Luke?!" Llamó a su hermano pequeño, ya en el interior de la casa y sin los auriculares, sin embargo nadie respondió. "¿Estas en casa Luke?" Aquel día, Luke tenía el cumpleaños de uno de sus compañeros de clase. Emma recordaba como el día anterior estaba emocionadísimo con la invitación y no paraba de corretear de un lado a otro de la casa, sonriente, como un niño normal de diez años. Quizá simplemente se había retrasado.

Emma corrió a la cocina y se apresuró a sacar la comida del horno, que estaba completamente chamuscada. Desde que su madre había conseguido aquel trabajo en el hospital, prácticamente no vivía en la casa, por lo que les dejaba algo a medio cocinar en el horno antes de marcharse. Ella se pasaba todo el día en el hospital, y llegaba por la noche, tarde y demasiado cansada como para hacer otra cosa que no fuese tumbarse en la cama exhausta y dormir. Algunos días se pasaba primero por la cocina para saludarlos y coger cualquier magdalena o alimento listo para ser consumido antes de caer exhausta por el sueño. Otros días ni siquiera se molestaba en hacerlo. Simplemente les dirigía un gruñido de mal humor y se retiraba a su habitación.

Emma era la única que realmente se preocupaba por su hermano. Le preocupaba la situación de éste. El chico no había conocido a su padre porque se había marchado de casa cuando todavía era un bebé y Emma tan solo contaba con ocho años. Tenía problemas para relacionarse en el colegio y a veces parecía sumergirse en su propio mundo. La cosa había empeorado unos días antes, cuando el chico afirmó tener un amigo que nadie más podía ver. Dijo que su nombre era Light y que era un ángel, como los de las imágenes de las iglesias, solo que tenía un aspecto diferente, como el de un monstruo, ahora los dibujos de un ser de anchos hombros, rostro de calavera y botas, adornaban las paredes de su dormitorio.

Después de tirar la comida quemada a la papelera, Emma ordenó una pizza. No le quedaba otra opción, había llegado tarde a casa y no esperaba encontrarse con la comida chamuscada. Fue entonces cuando Emma escuchó pasar las primeras sirenas. Pertenecían a ambulancias, a varias de ellas. Y pasaron a toda velocidad frente a su casa. Ella las observó curiosa desde la ventana. Por el número de vehículos, algo grave debía haber pasado. Unos sollozos le llegaron de repente del piso de arriba. La chica agudizó el oído.

"¿Luke?" Preguntó de nuevo, y acto seguido, subió los escalones de la inclinada y chirriante escalera de su casa hasta llegar a la planta superior, prácticamente todos los escalones crujieron bajo sus pies. Cuando llegó a la habitación de su hermano pequeño, encontró al niño tumbado en la cama, deshecho en lágrimas. "¡Luke! ¿Qué ocurre?" Dijo acercándose a él para abrazarlo. Luke se sujetó firmemente a ella, rodeándola con sus delgados brazos, y comenzó a sollozar en su pecho. La chica esperó a que el niño estuviese más tranquilo. Así que reposó un largo rato abrazada a su hermano, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. "¿Te encuentras mejor ahora?" Le preguntó finalmente, con cariño.

"Ellos no querían divertirse conmigo" Comenzó a explicar su hermano. "Tan solo querían reírse de mí. Dijeron que era un bicho raro y me pegaron. Yo ni siquiera me defendí, Emma, lo prometo, pero cuando llegué a casa… estaba tan triste y tan enfadado…" Dijo el chico, con lágrimas en los ojos. Emma se las limpió con el ribete de su camiseta.

"Lo siento mucho Luke… sé que hay muchos niños malos en el mundo. Y siento que ellos te hagan daño a ti. Pero no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Tú eres mejor que todos ellos. Mañana mismo iré a hablar con sus padres, se merecen ser castigados por lo que han hecho"

"Yo también pensaba eso… pero ahora no sé si lo que he hecho está bien. Pero Light me dijo que era justo que lo hiciese. Él también dijo que esos niños merecían ser castigados. Pero ahora…" Emma no entendía lo que su hermano intentaba decirle.

"No te comprendo Luke… tú no has hecho nada malo… ¿Y sobre qué has hablado con Light?" Quizá el problema del amigo invisible se estaba volviendo demasiado serio. ¿Era normal que un niño de diez años los tuviese? Después de todo comenzaba a no ser tan pequeño…

"Light dijo que hiciese lo que creía que era justo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que quizás solo estuviese enfadado…" Dijo el niño con ojos llorosos, y acto seguido mordió su labio inferior, como siempre solía hacer.

"¿Y qué es eso tan horrible que has hecho?" Emma no entendía de qué hablaba. ¿Ahora resultaba que su amigo imaginario era uno de esos duendes que ordenaban a los niños quemar cosas o algo por el estilo?

"¿Me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie? ¿Me prometes que no te enfadarás?" Luke hizo una pausa para mirarla a los ojos. "¡Es mi hermana! ¡Puedo confiar en ella!" Gritó de repente.

"¿De quien hablas, Luke?" Dijo la chica comenzando a asustarse, había algo que le daba mala espina, algo no estaba bien, solo que no sabía el qué.

"Light dice que quizá no deba confiar en ti. Dice que nuestros sentidos de justicia son distintos. Dice que no puedes hacer nada para ayudarme. Pero yo creo que todo tiene una solución… ¿Verdad? Aunque Light diga que…" Luke continuó hablando de ese amigo imaginario suyo. ¿Por qué lo había llamado Light siquiera? ¿No habría sido más normal llamarlo Simon o Jake? ¿Por qué Light? ¿Por qué "Luz"?

"Luke… prometo que te ayudaré a solucionar lo que hayas hecho" Prometió Emma. El pequeño asintió y se incorporó de la cama hasta llegar a su escritorio. "¿Dónde vas?" Dijo la chica extrañada. El pequeño la ignoró y siguió a lo suyo. Cuando se subió a la silla de estudios, Emma temió que fuese a caerse, su hermano a veces resultaba ser algo patoso. Sin embargo Luke logró mantener el equilibrio y alcanzó uno de los libros de la estantería, colocada algo menos de un metro por encima del escritorio. De repente, cayó al escritorio un pequeño librito que había escondido dentro del otro. Luke intentó bajar de la silla, y tras conseguirlo, agarró el pequeño cuaderno entre sus manos. Las tapas del libro eran negras y había algo escrito en la portada.

"Cuaderno de la muerte" Leyó Emma en voz alta. "¿De dónde has sacado eso?" Preguntó la chica, algo molesta. ¿Acaso alguien había tratado de asustarlo con una historia de miedo? ¿O simplemente la muerte estaba poniéndose de moda entre los más jóvenes, al igual que los vampiros o los zombis?

"Lo encontré en el parque, entre unos matorrales." Dijo el chico tendiéndoselo. Emma lo agarró entre sus manos y abrió el pequeño cuaderno para comenzar a leerlo.

**_Modo de empleo:_**

**_"El humano cuyo nombre sea escrito en este cuaderno morirá."_**

**_"Este cuaderno no hará efecto si el propietario no piensa en la cara de la persona a la que va a matar mientras escribe el nombre. De este modo, la gente con el mismo nombre no se verá afectada."_**

**_"Una vez escrito el nombre, si la causa de la muerte es escrita antes de 40 segundos, esa muerte ocurrirá."_**

**_"Si la causa de muerte no está especificada, la persona morirá de un ataque al corazón."_**

**_"Después de escribir la causa de la muerte, los detalles de la muerte deberán ser escritos en los próximos 6 minutos y 40 segundos_**

"¿Qué es todo ésto?" Preguntó Emma sin levantar la vista de la libreta sádica. ¡¿A quién se le había ocurrido crear algo tan retorcido?!

"Es el cuaderno de Light" Dijo Luke, suavemente. Lo que faltaba… El amigo imaginario de su hermano no podía ser una sirena o Spiderman, tenía que ser un ángel malvado que lo incitaba a matar a gente… tenía que decírselo a su madre cuanto…

Sin embargo de un momento a otro su mente se quedó en blanco por el estupor. Tras su hermano, había una figura oscura. Un enorme ser que iba cogiendo forma frente a sus ojos. Largas piernas acabadas en botas marrones, ancho torso oscuro y huesudo… y su rostro… no tenía rostro. Tan solo una máscara. Si es que aquello era una máscara. Una calavera con largo cabello castaño alborotado y gafas brillantes en su frente… como un diamante.

Emma gritó. Gritó hasta que el aire se drenó de sus pulmones. Y por un momento se sintió perdida. Sintió que aquel ser la mataría allí y entonces, sin esperar un segundo.

"¡No grites Emma!" La regañó su hermano cuando por fin se quedó muda, mientras recogía el cuaderno que la chica había dejado caer en el suelo. Ella retrocedió en la cama, alejándose todo lo posible de aquel ser. Aquel fantasma. Aquel monstruo… ¡¿Qué era aquello?!

"!Luke, ven conmigo! ¡Aléjate de él!" Dijo la chica, desesperada y sin saber qué hacer. Tenían que salir de allí cuanto antes. No había nadie a quien pedir ayuda.

"Tranquila Emma. Él es Light. No va a hacerte nada." ¡¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo?! ¿Por qué no tenía miedo?

"Soy Light." Dijo una voz profunda desde el cadáver. ¿Podía hablar? "Soy un shinigami" Emma no tenía ni idea de lo que era un shinigami. Pero no sonaba nada bien.

"¿Qué quieres de mi hermano?" Se atrevió a preguntar por fin. Estaba claro que aquel ser no pretendía nada bueno. Mientras tanto, Luke tan solo dedicaba toda su atención a mirar el cuaderno.

"Yo no quiero nada de tu hermano" Dijo el monstruo. "Pero tengo que acompañar al poseedor de mi cuaderno hasta el final. Al fin y al cabo, no quiero volver a perderlo. No quiero que nadie vuelva a arrebatarmelo" Su voz era extraña. Diferente a la de cualquier humano. Autoritaria. Emma no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

"Pues llévate tu cuaderno y déjalo en paz" Se atrevió a ordenar.

"No eres tú la que tiene que decidir eso" Dijo aquel ser.

"Luke, dáselo, dale el cuaderno" Dijo suavemente a su hermano. Éste la miro apenado.

"No puedo Emma, ya es tarde" Señaló Luke. ¿Tarde? ¿Tarde para qué? El niño abrió el oscuro cuaderno y pasó unas cuantas páginas, después se lo mostró, abierto. Emma se acercó a él poco a poco, dudosa, sin quitarle el ojo de encima a aquel shigami, o como fuese que se dijese. Tomó el cuaderno entre sus manos y leyó.

**_Keith Bryan_**

**_Paul Stormhall_**

**_Wallace Crouth_**

**_Charles Biggestone_**

**_Corven Anderson_**

**_Dylan Roberts_**

"¿Has escrito tú estos nombres, Luke?" Preguntó Emma. "¿Por qué?" El chico se veía realmente asustado. ¿Aquellas personas realmente estaban muertas? ¿Serían las ambulancias de antes las que iban a su rescate? No sonaba real… era imposible. Claro que hasta hacía cinco minutos pensaba que los monstruos solo existían en los cuentos.

"Ellos son los que me molestaron, Emma. Me hicieron cosas realmente malas" Dijo a punto de romper en lágrimas. "Pero ahora me arrepiento. Yo no quería matarlos… ni siquiera creía del todo que funcionaría. Pero he escuchado las sirenas…" El niño estalló en llanto e intento abrazarla. Lo hizo con miedo de ser rechazado. Pero Emma lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

Luke era un buen chico. Uno agradable y generoso. ¿Qué sucedería con él ahora? ¿Cómo podían solucionar aquella situación? ¿Qué podía hacer para protegerlo?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola! Vaya... la verdad es que estoy nerviosa, éste es mi primer fanfic sobre Death Note. Y también el primero que publico en ésta página. En primer lugar quiero agradecer a Bree, JssZavala y Sasha sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. Confieso que sin sus ánimos puede que no haya continuado la historia. Muchisimas gracias chicas, y espero que éste cap también os guste! ^-^**_

_**También quiero daos las gracias a los que me tenéis en favoritos o sigáis mi historia. Besos! **_

* * *

Lexter observó a Near mientras éste paseaba rápidamente sus oscuros ojos por el informe en la pantalla del ordenador, luego, el chico pestañeó y se alejó de la computadora.

-¿Ocurre algo Near?- Preguntó Lexter, intrigado en la razón por la que el chico se había alejado tan rápidamente del ordenador. El comandante vestía con un elegante traje negro y corbata roja. Su cabello rubio estaba pulcramente peinado y fijado con gomina. Mientras tanto, el genio, llevaba puesto una arrugada camisa blanca y unos pantalones del mismo color. Junto con su cabello pálido y revuelto y aquellas marcadas ojeras en sus ojos, el aspecto del chico era más bien el de alguien que acaba de escapar del psiquiátrico. Sin embargo allí todos respetaban a Near y se subordinaban a él, todos sabían de lo que era capaz.

-El nuevo Kira es un niño, alguien que vive en el mismo barrio que las víctimas y tiene la misma edad.- Dijo el joven, sin rodeos. Lexter titubeó, asombrado, sin saber a penas qué decir. Estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de la asombrosa habilidad del chico, sin embargo todavía le pillaban desprevenido.

-¿Un niño?- Preguntó finalmente, pretendiendo haber escuchado mal la teoría de Near, sin embargo, el hombre sabía que por muy poco que le gustase, no tenía mal oído, y que las teorías del chico no solían ser erróneas.

-En efecto. Para éste caso no van a hacer falta refuerzos especiales. De hecho, el niño en cuestión está asustado y en proceso de negación, quizá puede que tenga el cuaderno escondido en su cuarto, o que incluso se haya deshecho de él, no será difícil hacer que confiese, además, no creo que sus padres lo sepan siquiera.- Continuó Near pacientemente, haciendo girar uno de sus cabellos en su dedo índice con una mirada distraída mientras se sentaba frente a su nueva maqueta.

-¿Cómo, lo dices en serio Near?- Continuó el hombre sin salir de su asombro. También tenía que haberse acostumbrado a la falta de empatía de Near y a su forma directa de decir las cosas, pero seguía resultándole brusco, a pesar de los años.

-Claro que sí. Seis niños asesinados. Cuatro de ellos de diez años. Dos de doce. No todos asisten a la misma escuela, pero todos viven en el mismo barrio. Sus muertes, por paro cardíaco, ocurrieron hace cuatro días, a la misma hora. Después de sus muertes, nadie más en la zona ha vuelto a morir de paro cardíaco u cualquier otra situación extraña, tampoco en los días anteriores. Esto último es lo que me indica que la víctima mató a aquellos niños en un arrebato de furia, tan solo para probar si el cuaderno realmente funcionaba, puede que no creyese que de verdad lo hacía. Cuando los niños murieron, él se asustó y no volvió a escribir otro nombre. Aquellos chicos tuvieron que hacer algo que realmente molestó a Kira. Si averiguamos qué era lo que estaban haciendo ese día, lograremos atrapar al asesino. Tan solo tenemos que buscar a un niño de once o doce años, aislado de los demás por su culpabilidad. Una persona más bien tímida e introvertida, de otra forma quizá hubiese intentado mostrar su poder a los demás asesinando a más jóvenes. Buscamos a un chico reservado.

* * *

Emma descansaba en el sofá de su casa, cansada por el peso de los últimos días, con los auriculares puestos de nuevo, mientras escuchaba la canción "No angels" de Bastille. Su mente estaba lejos de allí, fluyendo junto con la letra de la canción, y sin poder apartar la vista del teléfono móvil. No había duda. Ya era definitivo.

**_"Últimamente te has comportado de una forma extraña, lo siento Emma, pero no puedo seguir con alguien que no es capaz de confiar en mí."_**

El mensaje estaba escrito con letras oscuras y firmes, lo que quería transmitir estaba claro. La chica le había contestado todavía más claramente.

**_"Supongo que hemos acabado."_**

Ésta había sido su respuesta. Sencilla y simple. Ni siquiera había tenido que dedicarle un segundo pensamiento. A penas dos minutos después, Dylan ya había cambiado su estado de Facebook a soltero. Aquello tampoco le importaba.

Supuestamente cuando una chica cortaba la relación con su novio lloraba, suplicaba una segunda oportunidad o incendiaba la casa de su ex. Ella no tenía ganas de llorar. Tampoco de enfadarse. Ni siquiera de volver a intentarlo.

Dylan era idiota. Ella sabía que en realidad su relación habría acabado tarde o temprano, de que tan solo había estado saliendo con él porque sus amigas habían insistido mucho… Pero sabía que jamás había sido amor. Después de todo... ¿Qué era el amor verdaderamente? Puede que tan solo la costumbre de estar junto a una persona.

Quizá ella era una egoísta, puede que incluso una mala persona, pero sentía que Dylan jamás había merecido la pena. El chico jamás había sido capaz de pensar más allá de sus botas nuevas o que la gomina de su cabello estuviese bien fijada. Algo le decía que el chico tampoco iba a lamentar largo rato la ruptura. Emma ya estaba harta. Estaba harta de los chicos. De la gente falsa y superficial. O mejor dicho… estaba aburrida de ellos.

Tras cantar de nuevo la letra de la canción y llenarse de fuerza, se quitó los auriculares. Emma escuchó las risas de su hermano en la planta de arriba. Sonaba feliz mientras veía uno de sus animes favoritos en la TV. Sonaba normal… Después de todo él ya era normal, las sombras del pasado ya solo la perseguían a ella.

Habían pasado ya diez días desde el incidente, y el barrio todavía estaba de duelo por los chicos que habían perdido la vida. Emma trataba de no pensar mucho en ello, sin embargo hoy la gente iba a reunirse y encender unas velas por las víctimas. Ella y su hermano no podían faltar, sería irrespetuoso.

"¡Ve preparándote Luke!" Gritó desde las escaleras. Nadie contestó. "¡Luke!" Insistió ella, que sabía que su hermano estaba haciéndose el sordo porque no le apetecía moverse.

"¡Vale!" Dijo finalmente el chico. Emma escuchó como la tele se apagaba y su hermano se incorporaba para vestirse. Suspiró y se dirigió al sofá para recoger sus cosas. Su madre tenía el turno de noche en el hospital, así que aquel día ni siquiera se pasaría por casa. Ella se había convertido en la nueva madre de su familia. ¿Se sentía preparada para ello? Realmente no, pero su hermano era bastante independiente y maduro para su edad.

Emma se miró al espejo, sus ojos se veían cansados y su vestido negro la hacía verse pálida, casi amarillenta incluso. Cuando pasó por la habitación de Luke, lo ayudó a abrocharse las cordoneras de sus zapatos. El chico renegó sobre su ayuda, sin embargo le permitió que ella lo hiciese.

"¿Estás listo?" Preguntó ella finalmente. Luke asintió. En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa. Ambos hermanos se miraron extrañados.

"¿Va a venir alguien con nosotros?" Emma negó con la cabeza. "Quizá mamá ha salido pronto de trabajar"

"Ella habría usado la llave" Dijo la chica bajando a la planta de abajo y acercándose a la puerta cautelosamente. "¿Quién es?" Preguntó poniendo su mano en la cerradura y dudando entre si abrir o no. Lo cierto es que su barrio era bastante seguro, pero los acontecimientos recientes la habían hecho desconfiar incluso de su sombra.

"¿Es ésta la casa de los Evanson? Queremos hablar con Kristal Evanson, por favor." Dijo una voz masculina al otro lado. Emma no la reconoció, sin embargo notó un acento que no era inglés.

"Mi madre no está en casa. ¿Quién pregunta por ella?" Contestó Emma.

"Policía Local" Dijo la voz. Todos los vellos del cuerpo de Emma se erizaron. ¿Qué quería la policía local? Acaso… No, no podía ser eso. La chica estaba confusa. ¿Debía abrir la puerta? "Abra la puerta, por favor" Dijo la voz, insistente, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento. La chica giró la cerradura y entreabrió la puerta, lo suficiente como para asomar ligeramente un ojo.

Unos dedos asomaron por la apertura y empujaron la puerta hacia dentro con fuerza, haciendo que ésta golpease el rostro de la chica. Emma sintió un dolor agudo en la frente y gritó. Cuando logró abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue un hombre alto y trajeado, con el cabello muy oscuro, cruzando el umbral de su casa. Habían más personas detrás de él, todas vestidas de riguroso negro. Unos diez hombres cruzaron el umbral y se encaminaron hacia el interior de la casa sin su permiso, en distintas direcciones. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! ¡La policía local no vestía con corbata! ¡Y mucho menos irrumpía así!

"Sentimos la intromisión, no te preocupes." Dijo el hombre trajeado que había abierto la puerta con tanta fuerza. "Tienes que venir conmigo, Emma. Tú y tu hermano. Siento lo de la puerta pero no podía correr riesgos." El hombre hablaba con un marcado acento americano y la agarró de un brazo para guiarla al exterior. ¿Qué quería de ella? ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? En realidad, aquello era lo que menos le importaba.

Emma se soltó de un tirón y se dirigió al interior de su casa, sin saber qué hacer. ¡No podían entrar así como así a su casa! ¡No era justo! Unas manos sujetaron sus hombros por la espalda, cuando se giró volvió a ver al mismo hombre. Su cabello oscuro caía por los lados de su rostro, sus rasgos no eran de alguien cruel, parecía incluso disgustado por hacer aquello, pero dispuesto a seguir órdenes.

"¿Quiénes sois? ¡No son la policía local!" Dijo ella intentando zafarse de él. "¡Suélteme!" De repente comenzó a escuchar la asustada voz de Luke, que bajaba por las escaleras, arrastrado por otro hombre. "¡Luke!"

"¡Emma!" Gritó el chico. "¿Quiénes son Emma? ¿Dónde nos llevan?"

"¡Luke! ¡Dejen en paz a mi hermano! ¡Suéltenlo! !Déjenme estar con él!" Rogó ella.

"No podemos hacer eso" Cada vez más de aquellos hombres acudían a sujetarla. Otro agarró a Luke por la cintura y lo elevó, cargándolo y sacándolo rápidamente de su casa. La mente de Emma no daba a basto. Ella simplemente pataleaba y arañaba a las personas de su alrededor, finalmente una voz tapó su boca con algo… algo que olía como…

Emma dejó de moverse, dejándose caer inconsciente al suelo. Los hombres la cargaron y sacaron de allí. Quedando únicamente uno de ellos en el centro de la estancia. Un hombre de cabello tan oscuro como su traje. Éste sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y marcó un solo número. Tras un solo pitido, una voz sonó al otro lado de la línea.

"Aquí Giovanni. Está hecho. No hay rastro de la madre, pero Luke y Emma Evanson están en la furgoneta. La chica ha sido la única en oponer resistencia." "De acuerdo, vamos hacia allá".


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA DE NUEVO :D. SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO, PERO ESTOY VIVIENDO EN INGLATERRA Y CASI SIEMPRE ESTOY OCUPADA, PERO NO PIENSO OLVIDARME DE MIS LECTORES! NI HABLAR! JAJAJA. GRACIAS A LOS QUE COMENTASTEIS EN EL ANTERIOR CAPÍTULO, ESTARÍA MÁS QUE ENCANTADA DE CONTESTAOS PERSONALMENTE A VUESTROS COMENTARIOS, PERO TODAVÍA NO CONTROLO BIEN FANFICTION xD MIL GRACIAS A LOS QUE COMENTAIS O ME TENEIS EN FAVORITOS, UN BESAZO, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEIS EL CAP.

La chica se llevó una última vez la mano a la mejilla, y limpió, con rabia, una lágrima traidora. Después condujo la mano hasta su boca y comenzó a mordisquear una de sus uñas, como para disimular que había dejado escapar otra lágrima de nuevo. Near también se llevó una mano a los labios, mientras observaba a la muchacha, analizando cada milímetro de ella, desde detrás del cristal semiplateado. Emma Evanson. A veces la chica entrecerraba sus ojos mientras miraba hacia lo que para ella era un espejo, sin embargo Near sabía que no lograría descubrirlo.

Ella vestía de riguroso negro. Con un vestido cuyas mangas cubrían sus hombros, y con un escote reservado. Además, las lágrimas habían hecho que el rímel y el lápiz de ojos se escurriera de sus pestañas y manchara parte de sus mejillas, ensombreciendo su cara y dándole un aspecto de alguien que no había dormido en meses, o incluso fantasmal. Emma Evanson cruzó sus brazos bajo su pecho, y comenzó a acariciar sus antebrazos, cabizbaja. Near observó el temblor que recorría el cuerpo de la chica. Ella estaba nerviosa, lo que significaba que ella ocultaba algo. ¿Era ella Kira?

Podía serlo, podía no serlo, o podía saber quién era Kira. Habían muchas opciones, pero un alto rango de probabilidad de que ella supiese algo. Los agentes del SPK la habían hecho creer que estaba en comisaría, y en breve, alguien tendría que entrar a interrogarla. Las preguntas iban a ser cruciales.

Near escuchó cómo se abría la puerta de la estancia en la que se encontraba. Apartó sus ojos de la chica unos instantes para girar su rostro y ver cómo el comandante Lexter accedía a la pequeña habitación secreta. Near observó el rostro del hombre y supo lo que iba a decir antes de que éste comenzase a hablar, sin embargo decidió no interrumpirlo y escuchó pacientemente, como Mello le había aconsejado mucho tiempo atrás.

"Luke Evanson está limpio, jura no saber nada de ningún cuaderno, y parece no haber visto nada similar. También dice que esto es un simple dibujo, tan solo su imaginación lo ha inspirado, nada más. Desgraciadamente para la investigación, parece que dice la verdad." Dijo Lexter mientras depositaba una hoja de papel en un escritorio junto a Near. Éste observó el dibujo de Luke Evanson, aunque no era la primera vez que lo veía. En él, había dibujado un personaje peculiar, una especie de monstruo.

Aquella criatura tenía por rostro una calavera con unas grandes gafas de cristal. Vestía una especie de chaqueta de estilo militar y unas botas. Sus hombros eran anchos, sus piernas finas y arqueadas. Su cabello era castaño y abundante.

Los shinigami habían despertado la curiosidad de Near desde el momento en el que se percató de su existencia. Siempre había deseado ver uno. Pero el Death Note que tuvo entre las manos había sido abandonado incluso antes de la muerte de Kira. Light Yagami. Near todavía se preguntaba cómo había muerto realmente. Qué fue lo último que sintió. Si verdaderamente había desaparecido para siempre y dejado de existir. Después recordaba que Mello también había muerto y prefería dejar de pensar en el tema.

"Que el agente Giovanni entre a la sala" Dijo Near secamente, sin expresar ninguna emoción respecto al tema, e impidiendo que Lexter supiese sus pensamientos. El comandante asintió y dio la orden por su audífono. Unos segundos después, la puerta de la falsa sala de interrogatorios se abrió y Giovanni entró en ella. Emma Evanson lo observó sigilosamente, después frunció el ceño y apartó la vista de él, con furia y sin decir una sola palabra.

"Hola Emma." Dijo Giovanni, acercándose a la mesa con unos documentos en las manos y sentándose frente a ella. La chica no se movió y evitó mirarlo. "Siento haber tenido que proceder de una manera tan radical en tu casa, pero es mi trabajo. Lo siento." Emma no se movió. Near no podía observar su mirada, ya que estaba cabizbaja. "Veo que no tienes intención de dirigirme ni una sola palabra." Silencio. "Emma, ambos sabemos por qué estás aquí" Dijo alargando uno de los papeles sobre la mesa para que la chica lo viese. Near sabía que era una copia del dibujo de su hermano. El genio observó de nuevo otra de las copias, la que Lexter había depositado momentos antes junto a él. "Solo queremos ayudarte Emma. Sabemos lo que ha hecho tu hermano…" La chica levantó por primera vez la mirada, ligeramente, y observó el dibujo. Después alargó los brazos y lo sujetó con sus propias manos. "¿Lo reconoces?" Emma hizo una mueca extraña que Near no supo interpretar.

"Tan solo es una obra de arte" Dijo finalmente, soltando la hoja en la mesa. "Mi hermano suele hacer dibujos así. Lo siento, pero no sé qué tiene que ver esto con el motivo por el que estoy aquí." Dijo colocando el dibujo en la mesa, de nuevo, con el rostro confuso.

"¿Por qué crees que estás aquí, Emma?" La chica respiró agitadamente, finalmente contestó.

"Supongo que mi madre ha vuelto a robar pastillas del hospital para tratar a Luke." Dijo ella. Otra lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, esta vez no la limpió. "Tienen que perdonarla por favor. Supongo que nos habrán investigado y sabrán lo de la enfermedad de mi hermano. Su tratamiento es muy caro y su enfermedad es extraña… Mi madre en realidad odia hacerlo pero… compréndanlo, no podemos simplemente quedarnos paradas y ver como se deteriora. Es un niño, tiene toda la vida por delante." Finalmente Emma estalló en llanto, aunque se notaba que intenta evitarlo por todos los medios. Giovanni se quedó paralizado un momento, sin saber si debía consolarla o cómo proceder. Near la observó minuciosamente de nuevo.

"Páseme el micro, coronel Lexter, por favor." Pidió Near, aunque sabía que en realidad está dando una orden. El hombre obedeció tras una afirmación innecesaria, Near habló directamente a Giovanni y éste comenzó a repetir sus palabras.

"Tranquila Emma, ese no es el motivo por el que estás aquí. Supongo que lo has pasado bastante mal respecto a tu hermano. ¿Cómo de cercanos sois?" Emma miró al hombre de cabello oscuro y tardó unos segundos en contestar, como si estuviese sopesando la pregunta y eligiendo la respuesta correcta. Los labios de Near se arquearon en una sonrisa, algo en aquella conversación le recordaba a sus antiguas conversaciones telefónicas con Light Yagami. Y Light Yagami… acabó siendo Kira. Los porcentajes y las nuevas opciones comienzaban a modificarse en la cabeza del genio.

"Él es mi hermano. Le quiero y haré lo que sea por él." La respuesta no era la que Near quería… sin embargo le servía para llevar la conversación hacia otros parámetros. Kira no se le escaparía.

"No es tu madre la que está en problemas Emma, es tu hermano." Dijo Near a través de la voz de Giovanni. "Tu hermano ha sido acusado de asesinar a diez chicos, en concreto, los chicos que murieron en tu barrio hace unos días." Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa, y su cuerpo se tensó.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Luke?! Él no sería capaz de hacer daño a nadie… ¡Y mucho menos a diez chicos! ¡Él me lo habría contado si hubiese hecho algo así, yo lo habría notado!" Insistió ella. Near sonrió. Ya casi la tenía.

"Así que sois lo suficientemente cercanos como para que él te cuente sus problemas" Afirmó Near. Emma Evanson comenzó a notarse incómoda.

"Un problema así es difícil de ocultar." Afirmó ella.

"Así que si tuviésemos las pruebas suficientes como para afirmar que tu hermano es un asesino, eso significaría que tú también estarías implicada." Acusó el genio, rodando uno de sus cabellos alrededor de su dedo.

"¡Mi hermano sería incapaz de matar a nadie!" Dijo ella, levantando la voz, firme.

"¿Y tú? ¿Serías capaz de matar por él, para su bien, para defenderlo? Acabas de afirmar que sí… hace unos momentos." Dijo Giovanni, con la misma suavidad que la voz de Near. La chica se quedó muda unos momentos.

"¿Hasta dónde quiere llegar?" Preguntó ella, con ojos inquisitivos.

"Que tu hermano esté acusado de asesinato es cierto. Es un hecho. Va a ser ingresado en psiquiátricos de alta vigilancia, donde se le harán varias pruebas y sesiones hasta que admita la verdad. Te seré sincero… no será agradable para él. Los médicos urgarán en cada centímetro de su cerebro hasta encontrar el arma con la que mató a los chicos. Y eso… puede no ser bueno para la enfermedad de su corazón." Emma parecía atónita… aterrorizada.

"No es posible, están en un error. ¿Serían capaz de matarlo por un error?" Susurró la chica.

"Sin embargo hay una posibilidad de salvarlo." Dijo el albino a través de los labios del pelinegro. "Ese arma del que te he hablado… es en realidad un cuaderno. Un cuaderno muy poderoso. A simple vista ni siquiera parece peligroso. ¿Sabes de qué te estoy hablando?" Emma negó con la cabeza. "Hace unos años existió un poderoso asesino en serie conocido como Kira. Esto es información clasificada, pero la forma de asesinar de aquel asesino… era a través de éste cuaderno del que te estoy hablando, el Death Note. Tu hermano está en posesión de ese cuaderno y nosotros lo queremos para destruirlo. Si consiguieses ese cuaderno para nosotros… todo cambiaría y podríamos mirar hacia otro lado, como si nada hubiese pasado." Emma miró a Giovanni por unos segundos.

"¿Dices que tengo que registrar la habitación de mi hermano hasta dar con él?" Preguntó ella.

"De eso ya nos hemos encargado nosotros, por supuesto. Y no hay rastro del cuaderno. Lo debe haber escondido en alguna parte. Tú tienes que averiguar dónde, por su bien. ¿Lo has entendido?"

"Yo… Creo que deben estar equivocados." Insistió ella.

"Nunca lo estamos. Tienes diez minutos con tu hermano, o no tendremos más remedio que ingresarlo. Diez minutos. Su vida depende de ti." Acto seguido Giovanni se incorporó y salió de la estancia. Near pudo observar la confusión en la mente de la chica. ¿Qué se le estaría pasando por la cabeza? El genio sopesó las posibilidades hasta que la puerta de la falsa sala de interrogatorios volvió a abrirse y un niño delgado y de cabello muy oscuro cruzó el umbral. Aquel era Luke Evanson… el hermano menor. Víctima de una enfermedad del corazón desde su nacimiento. ¿Sería su hermana capaz de delatarlo para salvarlo?

Los dos hermanos se abrazaron al verse, Emma dejó que el chico acurrucase la cara en su pecho y llorase. Mientras tanto acariciaba su cabello, tranquilizándolo. Near dejó de dar vueltas a su propio cabello en su dedo. Mello jamás había acariciado su cabello. Quizá siempre lo había odiado. A ratos lo hacía, eso lo tenía claro.

Los dos hermanos intercambiaron algunas preguntas y respuestas, Near escuchó, pero nada desveló ninguna información importante, la conversación entre ellos era básicamente de Emma tranquilizando a su hermano. A los quince minutos, Lexter fue quién entró en la sala para sacar de allí al pequeño de los Evanson.

"Se acabó el tiempo" Informó el alto hombre rubio. El pequeño se abrazó de nuevo a su hermana y comenzó a llorar. Emma suspiró profundamente y miró a Lexter. Near observó la escena desde detrás del cristal. Y de repente, Emma se adelantó y se situó frente a Lexter.

"Él no es Kira. Él no posee el cuaderno. Dejadlo en paz. Fui yo. Yo soy Kira." Near observó a la chica minuciosamente. Lexter contestó tal y como él le había indicado en caso de que pasase algo así.

"Emma, sé que no eres Kira. Sé que lo estás haciendo para proteger a tu hermano. Pero si tanto lo deseas… te internaremos como a él. Pero no serás capaz de verlo." Dijo el comandante. Emma sonrió vagamente.

"¿Acaso quieres pruebas?" Lo tentó. Lexter se tensó. Aquella sala estaba preparada para expulsar un potente gas somnífero en caso de que alguno de los Evanson hiciese algún movimiento extraño, sin embargo cualquiera estaría inquieto en una situación así. Cualquiera excepto él. Near. "¿Has oído hablar del ojo de Shinigami?" Dijo la chica. Near se inclinó hacia delante, su aliento empañó el cristal.

"¿Acaso afirmas poseer el ojo de shinigami?" Preguntó Lexter.

"Sospecho que si tenéis información clasificada no sois la policía. Sois alguna otra organización secreta. ¿FBI quizás?" Lexter no contestó. "¿Acaso no va a responderme… Anthony Carter, o quizás deba preguntarle a su compañero, Stephen Loud?" Near abrió los ojos con entusiasmo. ¡Aquella chica poseía el ojo! ¡Sabía los verdaderos nombres de Lexter y Giovanni!

Todo sucedió muy rápido. La habitación fue invadida por los agentes del SPK en milésimas de segundo. A Emma se le colocó una bolsa oscura en la cabeza y fue sacada en volandas de allí, dejando atrás los gritos de su hermano.


	4. Chapter 4

**BUENO... PUES AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CUARTO CAPÍTULO :) SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO ES VERANO... Y NO SIEMPRE HE TENIDO WIFI... O INCLUSO UN ORDENADOR DISPONIBLE xD. ESPERO QUE LA ESPERA OS HAYA MERECIDO LA PENA Y OS GUSTE EL CAP. GRACIAS A LOS QUE COMENTASTEIS EN EL ANTERIOR. SOIS LOS QUE REALMENTE ME ANIMAIS A SEGUIR, UN BESAZO A TODOS ;)**

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres días y Emma no sabía dónde estaba. Tampoco había visto nunca quién la visitaba todas las noches y la interrogaba hasta llegar a amenazarla con la tortura, cada día una voz diferente, una cara diferente, pero nunca la que ella buscaba. El casco en su cabeza no le permitía ver absolutamente nada y lo peor es que tenía las manos libres pero no podía deshacerse de él. Eran una especie de gafas enormes que se sujetaban a su cuello pero dejaban la cavidad de la boca libre para poder hablar, para poder delatarse. Sin embargo ella siempre respondía de la misma forma:

-Solo hablaré con el que maneja mi caso, con nadie más.

Puede que ella no pudiese ver nada y jamás hubiese visto a la persona que maneja el caso Kira, pero no estaba sola y tenía a alguien que parecía haberlo conocido. A pesar de que no podía verlo, Emma podía detectar la presencia de la figura al otro lado de la habitación. A veces estaba tentada de entablar una conversación, de preguntar algo, sin embargo, sabía que había cámaras y micros en la habitación. Hacerlo solo complicaría las cosas.

La chica, tentó por la fría habitación hasta encontrar el plato de la cena. La llegada de un plato nuevo significaba que pronto recibiría la visita del hombre de las preguntas. Emma se echó uno de los pedazos de carne a la boca. Por el olor, podía distinguir que se trataba de pollo, aunque era más bien insípido.

Todavía era difícil para ella hacerse una idea de la situación en la que se había metido. Quizá nunca llegase a salir de ella completamente. Quizá nunca volvería a ver la luz del día. Sin embargo valía la pena. Luke. Tenía que hacerlo por Luke, mejor ella que él. Además… ella tenía una misión, un trato.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Emma esperó a que unos pasos resonasen en las paredes de la habitación y esperó que la voz del Shinigami comenzara a cantar para ella, solo que ésta vez no lo hizo, sino que Light se mantuvo en silencio. ¿Por qué no cumplía su parte del acuerdo? Emma oyó una pequeña risa que tan solo podía provenir de la garganta del monstruo.

"Vaya… parece que las cosas por fin se ponen interesantes" Dijo Light finalmente. Emma apretó sus puños. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Entonces una voz metálica resonó en la habitación desde arriba, probablemente había un altavoz en el techo.

"Hola Kira" Dijo la voz. Emma esperó a que ésta continuase hablando, pero no lo hizo.

"¿Quién eres?" Dijo ella, cautelosa.

"Puedes llamarme N, y soy quien te tiene encerrada aquí, parece que has estado insistiendo en hablar conmigo. Si quieres encontrarme, sigue mis indicaciones." Acto seguido, el casco de Emma hizo un chasquido metálico, como si algo se hubiese soltado, y definitivamente la presión disminuyó. La chica, asombrada, se lo sacó por la cabeza.

* * *

Kira caminó por el pasillo principal hasta la primera puerta. Near entrecerró los ojos, observando a la chica en las pantallas frente a él.

-Abre la puerta.- Indicó. Emma se acercó a la puerta cautelosamente y toco el pomo con un solo dedo, ligeramente. Era como si hubiese esperado una descarga eléctrica o metal candente. Cuando la chica lo vio seguro, abrió la puerta. Near observó con satisfacción su rostro cuando Kira observó la sorpresa que él había preparado para ella.

-¿Es un laberinto?- Preguntó ella a la habitación vacía, algo molesta.

-Lo es.- Dijo Near a través del micro.- Y si quieres encontrarme tendrás que superarlo. Emma no rechistó. Sin decir una sola palabra, se encontró frente a la entrada del laberinto y comenzó a recorrerlo. Sin embargo pronto se encontró con la primera barrera. La chica retrocedió hasta otro pasillo y lo recorrió hasta que volvió a toparse con otra pared. Entonces tomó otro. Y luego cruzó a la derecha, y después a la izquierda. Siguió avanzando. Near estaba algo decepcionado. La chica tenía una determinación excepcional en cruzar el laberinto. Sin embargo recorría sus pasillos al azar, sin pensar mucho en qué camino seguir… para ella era tan solo algo así como un juego. Justo como él había planeado. El albino sonrió y volvió a hablar por el micro.

-Por cierto, había olvidado comentarte algo. Tan solo tienes quince minutos para cruzarlo, por lo que te quedan once, y si no has conseguido superarlo, perderás la oportunidad de encontrarte conmigo.

Near observó la indignación en la cara de la chica. Ésta estuvo a punto de gritar algo, quizá maldecirlo. Pero sorprendentemente, se contuvo y continuó avanzando. Unos segundos después frenó en seco, retrocedió un poco y… Near sonrió abiertamente. La tenía. La había pillado. Kira recorría el camino correcto sin dificultad, sin pensar en ello. Él había construido aquel laberinto desafiando a la lógica normal así que, o Kira tenía una extremada buena suerte… o alguien la estaba guiando desde arriba. Indicándole qué camino seguir hasta llegar a la salida. La chica se desvió cuatro o cinco veces, como para despistar, pero después seguía volviendo al camino correcto. Cuando todavía faltaban tres minutos, Kira llegó al final del laberinto, dando bocanadas por la carrera en aquel lugar, pero Near ya sabía que ella no estaba sola. ¡Un shinigami la debía estar guiando! ¡Aquella podía ser su oportunidad para ver a uno por fin!

-Near… ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que ella te vea? Recuerda que tiene el ojo del Shinigami.- Dijo de repente una voz por su audífono, sacando a Near de sus pensamientos.

-Estoy seguro, Lexter. Después de todo, Kira no tiene motivos para matarme.

-Recuerda que fuiste tú quien la ha mantenido encerrada y…

-Ella no quiere matarme. Dudo que haya matado a nadie o que se atreva a hacerlo, Lexter. Mi teoría es que su hermano lo hizo… y que ella lo está encubriendo. Quizá cuando una persona pierde el contacto con un cuaderno, pierde en su memoria todo lo relacionado con éste. Eso explicaría muchas cosas en el antiguo caso Kira, con Light Yagami.- Near escuchó un sonido extraño al otro lado de la línea, pero Lexter acabó cediendo.

-De acuerdo Near.- Exacto. A fin de cuentas, era él quien mandaba, sus subordinados debían obedecerlo, les gustase o no. De todas formas, él siempre solía tener razón.

Near siguió observando a la chica avanzar lentamente por los pasillos, en dirección a la habitación donde él se preguntaba. Una parte de él quizá estaba algo asustado… pero era una parte minúscula, microscópica, casi inexistente. Él quería conocer a Kira. Quería ver su reacción cuando ésta lo viese por primera vez. Quería observar su mirada mientras lo analizaba con el ojo de shinigami. Él quería someterla a miles de pruebas. Y quería saber la razón por la que Emma Evanson, Kira, había insistido tanto en verlo.

Cuando la chica llegó ante la puerta de su sala, Near no se giró para encararla, prefirió estudiar su rostro en las pantallas frente a él cuando ella se adentrase en la estancia. De ésta forma no se perdería ni un segundo de información.

Finalmente Emma abrió la puerta. Near observó como la chica apretaba los puños, nerviosa, al ver la enorme estancia con decenas de pantallas. Luego comenzó a acariciarse la parte posterior de su brazo. Aquel parecía un gesto que Emma Evanson realizaba cuando se sentía vulnerable… Vulnerable. Kira se sentía vulnerable ante él.

Emma observó la silla con él de espaldas, su mirada era curiosa, pero la chica no dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que él, finalmente, se giró para encararla. Entonces Emma dejó de acariciar su brazo, y abrió los ojos con asombro. Todos hacían eso la primera vez. Near supo lo que iba a decir antes de que ésta lo hiciese. Solo que ante su sorpresa, dijo algo distinto.

-¿Tú… tu eres N?

-Así es.- Dijo él suavemente.- Y tú eres Kira.- Afirmó. La chica se retorció, como si lo que él había dicho le hubiese sentado como un empujón o incluso un puñetazo. Sin embargo él no se sintió culpable. Pero Kira le sorprendía… era tan… normal. Tan joven. Tan vulnerable. No se parecía en nada a Light Yagami.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo hasta poder encontrarme contigo.- Dijo ella, como si esto fuese lo que más le molestase en su situación, en lugar de los días que la había mantenido encerrada y cegada.- ¿Por qué?- La pregunta le sonó extraña a Near… era obvia. Todas sus preguntas hasta ahora habían sido obvias. Sin embargo razonó la respuesta antes de contestar.

-Porque sería muy fácil para ti matarme.- Dijo finalmente.- En éste caso solo haría falta un error por mi parte y… -Near pensó en Mello. Recordó la determinación en sus ojos la última vez que lo vio con vida. Él en el fondo sabía que estaba destinado a fracasar. Sabía que las probabilidades eran altas. Pero a fin de cuentas era humano, y esto hizo que todavía albergase una esperanza de sobrevivir en el fondo de sus pensamientos. ¿Lo hizo sufrir ésta esperanza en el momento exacto en el que se dio cuenta que realmente iba a morir? Near no lo sabía. Y jamás podría saberlo. Solo huesos carbonizados quedaron de Mello.

-¿Tanto aprecias la vida…? ¿Qué crees que sería lo último que se te pasaría por la cabeza antes de morir?- Near tanteó la pregunta y sus posibles respuestas, también todas las expresiones y movimientos de Kira. No podía cometer ni un solo error.

-La vida de muchas personas está en mis manos. Si yo muriese, la criminalidad aumentaría drásticamente. Y quizá mi sucesor no fuese tan eficiente como yo. Así que lo último que se me pasaría por la cabeza sería el pensamiento de que es una lástima no haber podido resolver más casos.

-Vaya… yo habría dicho familia.- Dijo ella. Por un segundo, Near no vio a Kira en ella. Tan solo a Emma Evanson. Una chica que probablemente había sido alegre. Que había tenido una vida normal y los típicos problemas de instituto. Una chica que amaba a su hermano y daría lo que fuese por protegerlo… incluso convertirse en Kira.

-¿Por qué querías conocerme? ¿Quieres matarme…? ¿O quizá pedirme un favor sobre tu familia…?- Intuyó Near.

-No- Dijo ella abruptamente.- He venido a ofrecerte un trato. Necesito ayuda, y he oído que tú eres el mejor, así que quiero que trabajes conmigo.- Aquello lo pilló desprevenido. Él era Nathan Rivers, un genio. Eran los demás los que trabajaban con él, mas bien, para él. Pero él era el cerebro, no el subordinado de nadie. ¿Y ahora aquella chica le pedía que trabajase para ella, a pesar de que seguía retenida por él, a pesar de que ni siquiera era libre y que estaba bajo su custodia?

-¿Tú necesitas mi ayuda… para matar a seres humanos?

-No esa clase de ayuda. Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar algo. Algo a lo que solo tú tienes acceso.- Near estaba notablemente curioso, pero no bajaba la guardia en ningún momento.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Es un nombre. El nombre de alguien que fue Kira antes de que Kira se diese a conocer. Una persona distinta que obtuvo el Death Note mucho antes.

-¿Y qué ganaría yo?

-El Death Note… y la oportunidad de ver a un Shinigami.- Ofreció ella, con seguridad. Emma Evanson había puesto su mejor oferta sobre la mesa, y la encontraba suficientemente valiosa como para que no fuese rechazada. Lo cierto es que aquella oferta era verdaderamente tentadora para Near, pero antes de aceptar o rechazarla, habían otras cosas que aclarar.

-Has dicho que has oído de mí… ¿Quién ha podido hablarte de mí?

-Pues… Light.- Dijo ella, con naturalidad. Ésta vez, fue Near el que abrió los ojos por el asombro.


End file.
